Our Halloween
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: Warning: YAOI, gore, blood, bondage, possible questionable consent, language, some HENTAI; AUish. VincentxCloud, Vampire Vincent spends his first Halloween with his new pet, Cloud.


**Title: Our Halloween**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: VincentxCloud**

**Summary: YAOI, AUish, master/slave, bondage, possible questionable consent, gore; Vincent goes through his first Halloween with his new pet, Cloud.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters or the lyrics to "Our Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I did tweak the words a bit near the end of the song so that it would flow better with the story.**

**EDIT: THIS BABY WON THE HALLOWEEN COMPETITION AT silverstormgallery (dot) com (slash) eFiction331. you guys should really check out silverstromgallery, it's pretty cool, and it's brand spankin' new. **

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_In this town  
Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_ Our man Vincent will take what is succulent Everyone hail to the vampire king now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the vampire song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

The cold smoggy air filled ungodly lungs as Vincent relished the evening breeze. The gloomy city of Midgar was his territory, and he loved every Mako lit corner of it. This was a city of technology, of coldness, and dark secrets. No where else was there such a large population of evil hiding amidst the day walkers. Who could resist living under the rule of the vampire king?

A dark chuckle escaped the pale thin lips as he watched the last bloody ray of the sun disappear behind the eternal darkness of the horizon. He needed to feed tonight if he was going to enjoy the rest of this beautifully dark holiday. Ah, Halloween, the day for all of the aphotic beings to be worshiped and adored. Even little children wandered around in the night playing as these entities.

Dark magic seeped through the shadows feeling throughout the city like the sensitive tentacles of an octopus, feeling for an appropriate meal. His senses first came upon a group of zealous occult worshipers. Teens of both sexes were in a dark room full of incense and were painted in symbols they were begging the evil powers to take them, to love them, to drink of their ever willing blood.

Those fools didn't understand the concept of a hunt did they? Vincent ignored the misguided group with a small frown. Where was the fun if a creature such as he could not hunt, stalk, and tear to shreds his victims? There was not much pleasure in such a drab and unappealing feast.

The tickle in his mind alerted him to a group of drunks (tch, so soon?) that were making their way down an alley, chasing after a prostitute. The corner of his lip curved up slightly as decided on his meal. After all, the alcohol saturated blood would be sure to put him in an excellent mood for the things to come.

In a few minutes, Vincent had flown across the city and landed on the roof of a building overlooking the brutal men beating up the unfortunate prostitute. She was crying begging them to stop, but the animals didn't. One of the men ripped off her silk skirt and forced her legs apart clearly ready for some action. Well, he _would_ get enough action, whether he wanted it or not.

A whisper of his red cape fluttering was all the noise made as he leaped off of the building and descended on the unsuspecting group. The vampire landed behind the furthest man, whose bottle of liquor still hung loosely from his hand. As soon as his feet touched the filthy muck of the alley, Vincent grabbed the fair-skinned man by the top of his hair and pulled back harshly; before the scream could come out, sharp fangs pierced through the throat, slicing through the vocal cords. The blood pounded out greedily into the cold and willing mouth. Not wanting to alert the others of his presence, he jerked the mortal's head back, effectively breaking the fragile vertebrae, slicing through the spinal cord. Dropping the body, the hungry vampire moved on to the next victim.

Before the dead body even hit the ground, Vincent had grabbed the other spectator by the throat and slammed him into the brick wall. The man was too drunk to realize what was going on, so the dark creature took the time to smile and look his prey in the eye. In the blink of those drunken eyes, the teeth were sunk into the warm stubbled skin, ravenously gulping down the molten life. A quick twist of that neck and another one was sent to the god of the underworld, Odin.

By this time, the older man holding down the screaming whore looked up to see what was wrong with his buddies. All he saw was a blur of black and red before his lower jaw was torn right off by the fervent vampire's golden gauntlet. Bloodied fangs attached to the back of the throat, suckling the tender flesh, tasting the bittersweet alcohol. If he weren't so busy, Vincent might have crooned in delight at his feast, but there was still yet more.

Throwing back the convulsing body, crimson eyes watched the last of the men as he thrusted into the young woman's protesting body. He was so into his own pleasure that he didn't even notice that all of his friends had met an early death. Death hung in the air so thick that you could taste it, yet he didn't even look up. The brunette stood up silently and walked right behind the grunting man. A slender cold finger ran along the drunken man's jaw line, almost as if giving the man a warning, a chance to beg his god for forgiveness. Still sharp and flawless fangs sunk into the hot sweating skin, tearing into the jugular. The man's already excited heart beat even faster as he began to realize what was going on. That teasing heart fluttered, throbbing with such sensual feelings. Feeling a little in a hurry, Vincent ripped the throat and jugular with one bite letting the blood spray on the whimpering woman.

Feeling the warmth of the blood, the woman opened her amber eyes and looked right up at the nearly sated creature. Her eyes widened to a shocking degree and all of her color drained. Vincent grabbed the man that was still inside her body and flung it against the fall leaving a large splatter where the head had connected with the bricks. His graceful body lowered to the shuddering woman and his moist tongue dragged over her cunt and up over the clitoris. Dark magic pushed aside all of her fears and replaced them with pleasure and a sense of calm. Slowly, he lapped up her sweet honey then moved to nipping and licking his way up to her throat. Only a momentary pause was given in order to tease a nipple. Cradling the woman's body to his own, Vincent licked her neck gently, and finally feasted on her drug addled blood. The worthless harlot moaned and gasped in pleasure even to her last breath. For the first time in many years, a smile rested on her lips; unfortunately, the smile would remain imprinted for the rest of her body's existence.

Turning around, crimson eyes rested on a black and purple clothed creature leaning over one of the bodies lapping up greedily at the issuing blood. Long sharp fingers wrapped around the already torn neck and ripped it right off of the body. Lifting the head by its hair, a tattooed face drank the blood dripping from the neck.

"Shouldn't you be scaring little children at this time of the night?" Vincent question lazily.

"My Lord," the creature slurped, "you know better than us, that at Hollow's Eve little children do not sleep so early. They masquerade in sad mimic of creatures like us, King."

"So you decide to partake of _my_ meal?"

"Only after you have had your fill, Lord."

The vampire nodded, and with a flourish of his hand he added, "Take your fill, all of you. Get rid of the bodies."

Immediately, figures crawled out of the shadows quickly approaching the bodies. More gore and filth covered the alley as netherworld creatures feasted on the fresh corpses. There was only sharing of this feast today, for it was the cursed day of Hallow's Eve, and no one wanted to ruin such a night. Vincent smiled and turned away.

The light clink of the metal plated shoes touching down on the fire escape outside of a caged window echoed in the empty alley. Black twisted metal covered the window in a web-like pattern, and the magic seeped out, seeking to continue its master's will. With a snap of his fingers, the metal soundlessly bent out, allowing Vincent to enter through the darkened glass window.

Baking pumpkin pie's aroma saturated the air, and would have made his mouth water if food was his source of sustenance. It _did_ make him smile though, since he knew there was a certain someone in here that would be salivating. The sadistic vampire walked to the kitchen and checked the pie. Excellent, it was done. The dangerously hot pie was put on a silver platter. Next, he placed a can of whipped cream and a knife by it. Then he carried it into his bedroom with a devilish grin. A muffled noise fluttered to his ears as he entered the dark and well decorated room.

"Hello, pet. Did you miss me? That pleases me."

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Vincent went to answer it with a bowl of candy. Predictably, a group of young children was standing in front of the door holding out their bags and chanting "Trick or treat!" He noted all of the silly little costumes and handed each child a generous portion of the delectable chocolate. After all, who could be unhappy with such a glorious holiday? A little boy in a ninja outfit eyed Vincent in awe.

"Misther, your outfit rocksth! That looksth like real blood!"

Vincent smiled even wider revealing his fangs. All of the children looked impressed. "Who's to say it isn't?"

All of the innocent children laughed and wished him a good night before moving on to the next door. Ah, the witches would be sure to give all of those little children an extra "treat" or two. Such was the fate of all little or not so little children that passed through this apartment. If it wasn't the witches, it was the ghouls or the corpse family. These tenants made sure that those who came to their doors would remember Halloween for the rest of their short lifes. Regardless, there was someone who needed taking care of in his bedroom. Setting down the bowl near the front door, he stalked back to the room feeling almost giddy.

Once in the room, Vincent proceeded to light several strategically placed candles. The light revealed a gloriously disturbing sight. In front of the bed a blond haired beauty was in a very difficult and enticing position. A black velvet blindfold prevented any chance of sight, as the ball gag kept his mouth full. Pale ankles were locked in a stock and those slender legs were bound in a soft nylon rope which attached to his elbows. Both forearms were tied intricately to each other behind his back. The well formed body was shuddering as a large vibrating butt plug drove his body to insanity; his hard cock looked ready to explode, but a leather cockring prevented any release.

Vincent took the delicious sight in, loving every little detail. The expensive lace that barely covered the firm ass, black cloth wrapped around his body forming a slave uniform, even the specially ordered garter placed high on his thigh. Light glinted off of the metal and jeweled barrette that complimented the maid outfit and that golden hair. His brand new pet was an absolute doll, the most gorgeous slave he had ever had. The blue eyes that were hidden behind the blindfold would shine in defiance, those pouty lips forever in a frown. His pet had been a hard one to train, his feisty spirit always ready to defy. When the young mortal gave him head, the experienced vampire had to keep his wits about, lest the young one bite him or do something else regrettable. It would be a shame to turn his beautiful creature into a stain on the wall. A bloody stain.

"Pet, today is Halloween, my favorite holiday of the year. My kind are worshiped, adored, and mimicked during this day. It will be our first Halloween together, pet, and you will utterly enjoy it. Do you understand?"

The lean body continued to shudder, but he refused to give any acknowledgments. This made Vincent lick his lips in anticipation.

"All right then, lovely creature."

Pale fingers picked up a controller that rested on the dresser. With a flourish, he pressed the button with a large number four on it. Immediately, a stronger shudder passed through the boy's body and a pitiful moan passed around the gag. Sweat dripped off of that adorable nose.

"Do you understand, my pet?"

Still no response, so the button with the number five was pushed. The blond shrieked in a pleasured pain, tears streaming from under the blindfold. Slowly, his head nodded in acknowledgment. Vincent walked up to his pet and removed the ball gag. A whimper escaped the mortal's mouth as the cut corners of his mouth was finally released, and his cracked lips were allowed to close.

"How shall you address me, pet?"

"M-master," he croaked. The tongue was swollen from being exposed all day.

"Good."

This earned his pet a pat on the spiky blond head. _That_ lesson had been hard learned by his darling. Vincent decided to reward his little pet, and he turned the vibrator off; then, he sliced a piece of the pumpkin pie and fed the starving young one. His pet had been in the same position all day long, and nothing to eat or drink. The brunette filled his mouth with a fruity wine that was always kept in his room, and he pressed his lips against the mortal's to offer the drink. Eagerly, the thirsty one drank from the wine tinged with blood. Another point for his pet, he was on a roll! This made the vampire absolutely elated.

"Pet, you are doing so well today! Because of this, you will receive some more freedom."

The legs were carefully unbound and released from the stocks, and when the day walker whimpered in pain, Vincent rubbed the legs to get that enticing blood flowing. Color painted the sore limbs, the blood finally released from their binds. He really couldn't help but drag his tongue along the main artery in that divine thigh right up to the black and white garter inlaid with small diamonds. But more of that later, he reminded himself. The excited and very horny vampire gave drink to his little one twice more before he decided it was time that they had fun.

"Sweet pet, lean back and spread you legs for me."

For a moment, he seemed to want to object, but the training paid off and the blond submitted. He leaned back blindly against the foot of the bed and spread his trembling thighs apart for his master. It looked like his cock was in need of attention.

Vincent shut off the vibrator completely, yet he left it in. It was good for a pet to have a reminder of his master's control at all times. The gauntleted hand scraped down the quivering abs, drawing little beads of blood to the surface. The vampire was quick to lap them up, and then he traveled down and engulfed the hard cock completely in his mouth. His pet bucked up reflexively crying out in the delight of that mouth. Being in a good mood, the old one did not mind his little lapse in proper slave protocol, and continued to pleasure the boy. Soon enough, as the mortal was riding in the waves of another unfulfilled orgasm, Vincent pulled away from him, and released the cockring. An outright wail followed as his pet was allowed completion for the first time all day. It was so pleasing to see the little one, looking so spent and vulnerable.

The doorbell rang again, and once again the vampire offered the children the luscious cavity giving chocolate. He even watched as the children unfortunately passed the inconspicuous pumpkin that was endearingly named Scream. It was a very unoriginal name, really. Afterwards, he just placed a large bowl of candy outside his door and locked it with both the physical and magical locks. He did not plan on being interrupted any more tonight.

An almost genuine smile spread across those thin lips as he came in to see that his pet was still on the floor feeling the aftershocks of that climax. Mmm, how he planned to give the young one so much more. He petted his slaves head for a moment before he took off the blindfold, and untied both arms. They were both treated in the same manner as the legs, and soon enough he was prepared for more. He dragged his blinking pet onto the bed and stared at his slave in that uniform. It was so perfect, the delicate material complimenting such a young face, yet the meaning reminding the slave of his place. The vampire always enjoyed incorporating costumes into their play, and what better day than Halloween?

"I've decided that this round we will do without the handcuffs," the dark one muttered thinking how much easier it would be to remove the clothing, "but if you are disobedient, and upset me, I will punish you and never allow you this much freedom again. Do you understand me, pet?"

"Yes, master."

Hearing those words fall from such lips was music to the damned one's ears. However, his needy cock was singing a different and much louder tune. Those crystal blue eyes shone in the darkness as the butt plug was removed hastily and was replaced with cold lifeless fingers. Uncapping the whipped cream, Vincent liberally applied it to the passage and to his own thick cock. Afterwards, the vampire removed his fingers and placed himself at the entry. Their eyes locked, and then he pressed in.

This heat was one that could never be replaced, or forgotten. The friction was undeniably gratifying and both the master and the slave moaned in their world of pleasure. There was no doubt that Vincent was the master, in complete control and dominating. Also, one could not deny the slave's position, to be controlled and used, to pleasure or punish, as long as it pleased the master.

Costly clothes were ripped off without a second thought revealing more and more tantalizing skin, the blood rushing through those veins echoing loudly in dead eardrums. Ah, the hunger so sweet and painful; teeth pricked into the expecting skin, sinking into already scarred bite marks. Screams or pain, pleasure, did it matter anymore? What mattered was the feelings, the sounds, not the reasons.

_This_ is their Halloween, one filled with sex, blood, sweat, and tears. And by the gods, how it was enjoyed every moment. Each rock of their bodies, each drop of blood that attempted to sate the endless hunger brought them closer and closer. Release took them both to as close to heaven as they would ever reach, blood pouring down the pale shivering chest. The tongue dancing in the liquid, bathing in such an unholy practice. Shadows quivered around the two bodies, both joined together by the sinful deed, and the profane relationship. And of course all the sounds of screaming children, cursing witches, mischievous ghouls, and the happy deathday songs of the corpse family. That was all just an added bonus.

**This was entered in a competition at a friend's website. People have given me great feedback on this, and i hope that everyone here likes it as well! this was my first hentai attempt, and first bondadge...and i listened to Marylin Manson's version of this song while writing this. that version is my favorite considering i've never watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. XD **


End file.
